


Two Artists and a Prodigy

by ChaotiqueProductions



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Babysitting, Batman References, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaotiqueProductions/pseuds/ChaotiqueProductions
Summary: With Yinu’s mother going away on a business trip for a week, she leaves Mayday and Eve to watch over the prodigy. With the districts beaming with life and a party taking place at Club Planetarium on Friday, who knows what awaits for them?
Relationships: Eve | Nadia & Mayday (No Straight Roads), Eve | Nadia/Mayday (No Straight Roads), Yinu & Yinu's Mother (No Straight Roads)
Kudos: 15





	Two Artists and a Prodigy

**Author's Note:**

> After finishing up NSR, Mayeve/Eveday ended up becoming my favorite otp. And I’m not sure how I got this idea in the first place, but I hope that people enjoy it!

The streets of Dream Fever were as artsy as ever, filled with fashionable whites, purples and pinks amongst every corner. People were snapping pictures of the art, psydub played throughout the district, and it was one of the more calm districts in Vinyl City. Perfect for the golden prodigy and her mama to walk around and pay a visit on a semi-windy Sunday as the mom talks to her child. “Yinu, you remember what I said about treating Eve, right?”

Yinu clinged onto her mother’s dress as they walked over to a small house split into two colors: white and pink. She didn’t even give off a sigh before responding to her mother’s question, though she sounded a little bit confused. “Be nice to her and don’t make things hard?” The naturous mom giggled a bit and kissed her daughter’s forehead. “That’s my blossom.”

Inside, the diva of two colors was getting her hair cut in her very own art studio by Mayday, Bunk Bed Junction’s guitarist. Eve was wearing a pillowy sweatshirt and sweatpants, both split into two colors of light blue and light yellow, and a pair of memory foam sneakers. It was definitely more laid back than what she was used to wearing. Mayday was wearing a Goolings long sleeved shirt and a pair of sweatpants with the Goolings logo on it, both of which had a primary color of brown.

“And… done!” Mayday finished cutting Eve’s hair. Eve grabbed a nearby hand mirror and saw the haircut; it was above her shoulders now, spiking up a tiny bit since some hair product was also applied. “May, this looks… amazing!” Mayday smiled and hugged Eve afterwards. “D’awww, anything for you, Eve!” Eve took out her four other arms (which also formed some extra sleeves) and hugged Mayday, carrying her up to her level and kissing her forehead. It’s been six months since the music revolution came and changed just about everything, and one of those things was Mayday and Eve’s relationship as both artists grew to understand both of their perspectives.

Just then, a knock could be heard at the door. Eve put down Mayday as she retracted her arms and opened it, only to find Yinu’s mother in a long sleeved dress about to ring the doorbell. Eve did look rather happy with her arrival, though. “Ah, Mrs. Natura! How have you been doing?” Before Mrs. Natura could answer, Eve offered her to come inside as Yinu quickly followed. Mrs. Natura then sat down and looked around Eve’s studio. It was filled with multiple shades of white and pink as a bunch of art supplies were laying around. It wasn’t until she brought her focus back to Eve did she manage to respond. “I’m doing great as always, Eve. Say, did you get a new haircut? It looks wonderful!”

“Oh? Thanks, but… I have to thank Mayday for that.” Both looked over to Mayday, who was playing with a pair of scissors before noticing Yinu running up to her. “Hey, Yinu! How are you doing?” Mayday brought the prodigy in for a hug before she backed up a tiny bit and gave the guitarist a warm smile. “Great! Mama got me some new clothes yesterday!” Mayday could tell that Yinu was wearing a light yellow shirt underneath a pair of overalls. Yinu was also getting taller, as she was now getting close to reaching Mayday’s knees.

Mrs. Natura chuckled a bit as she looked at her daughter and Mayday converse before turning back to Eve. “She did a great job… say, did you tell Mayday about this week yet?” Eve then cringed a little at herself as she realized that she didn’t really do so. “I… kinda forgot to tell her…” She pressed her two index fingers together and looked off a bit before Mayday jumped a bit and got interested. “Tell me what? Are we going somewhere?” Before Eve could answer, Mrs. Natura motioned all three girls to calm down and responded to Mayday’s question.

“Tatiana and I are going to be out for the whole week, we have a business trip to attend. She already got Neon J to take charge until we came back, so I needed to find someone to watch Yinu. All of her other babysitters were booked, both Sayu’s team and Supernova were booked, and she’s taken quite the liking to Eve, so I figured that it would be best for Eve to watch her this week. Especially since she doesn’t have any concerts going on…”

Mayday’s face quickly lit up with excitement as she carried Yinu with her over to Eve. “Can I watch Yinu with her, Mrs. Natura? Yinu and I don’t really have much time to hang out otherwise.” The elegant mother only giggled with Mayday’s optimism. “Well, that’s up to Eve and Yinu, darling.”

“Yes! Yeeeessss!!!” Yinu bounced up and down with joy in Mayday’s arms before Eve smiled and stood up rubbing both of their heads. “If Yinu’s alright with it, so am I.” Mayday put Yinu down and grabbed onto Eve’s shoulders, kissing her cheek as Eve blushed in embarrassment while hearing Yinu giggle with her mama. “That’s wonderful, dear. Now, here’s Yinu’s stuff and a list of do’s and don’ts.” Mrs. Natura put down two luggage bags and gave Eve a piece of paper before heading out. “Have a nice week! Yinu, be good for both Mayday and Eve!” Yinu gave her a salute in response. “I’ll do my best, Mama!” The mangrove mother giggled and said goodbye before shutting the door behind her.

Mayday sat down on Eve’s couch as the diva sat down and pinched her cheeks a bit, with both of them looking at Yinu. Many qualities of innocence filled her eyes, though Eve was aware of the drawbacks as well. Mayday leaned into Eve before giving off a big sigh that made Yinu laugh and looked up to her girlfriend. “Welp, it’s 5:30 PM right now… what are three of Vinyl City’s greatest artists gonna do tonight?”

Eve started making dinner as Mayday and Yinu were putting together a puzzle piece on the table. Mayday tried to figure how what it’s supposed to look like… the closest guess she got was some sunny forest. She didn’t even bother looking at the box and only the outline was finished, so they were filling in the rest of the puzzle now. Mayday soon broke the silence and tried to converse with the other two musicians. “Well, looks like we got quite the week coming up! Do you have any concerts this week, Yinu?”

Yinu looked up as she placed another puzzle piece into the frame. “No, Mama closed up the concert hall until she came back. But I brought a toy piano along!” Yinu stopped a bit when she noticed her chair shaking a little. She looked down only to find Mayday’s pet gator chewing on one of the legs, and Yinu was gasped in shock. “You brought Ellie over?! Yaaaaaay!!!” The child jumped down her chair to pat Ellie on the head, causing Mayday to laugh a bit in response. “Yeah, Zuke went out of town for a bit, so I decided to bring Ellie over since I’ll be hanging around here for the week.”

“Dinner’s ready!” Eve sang a bit as she grabbed the plates and put them onto the table, causing Yinu to get back up in her chair. Mayday got two burgers with glazed shrimp on the side, Yinu got cheddar jack Mac-n-cheese with Caesar salad, and Eve made herself two crab cakes with caramel glazed carrots on the side. The three of them started dining in as Eve discussed her plans for the week. “So, assuming that you three are fine with this, I’m thinking of spending a day at each of the districts. It’ll give us some fresh air, and I’m not sure if Yinu’s been to all of them.”

“I haven’t been to Cast Tech that much, and today’s one of my first days in Dream Fever… those might be fun!” Exclaimed Yinu as she ate her Mac-n-cheese. Eve took a bit out of one of her crab cakes before responding and smiled. “We can walk around Dreamfever tomorrow, but we’ll save Cast Tech for Friday. That’s when the DJ’s hosting a big party there.” Yinu’s face lit up a bit as she soon got curious. “Ooh, a party? What’s it like? Can I go?” Mayday chowed down on one of her burgers and finished it up as she answered Yinu’s curiosity. “It’s a big costume party at Club Planetarium! They’ll have music, games, fruit punch, and we can just dance away! Even better, Eve got tickets for us! And she got an extra one as well, so you can come too!”

Yinu yelled with joy as she was just about to eat her salad after finishing her Mac-n-cheese. “This’ll be the best week ever!” Mayday showed optimism in return as Eve gave off another smile, eating the other crab cake she had yet to finish. Soon, all three of them finished their dinners as Mayday did the dishes and Yinu thanked Eve for the meal. Mayday made some popcorn after doing the dishes and sat with Eve on a couch in the living room, turning on the TV.

Yinu came into the living in a pair of white pajamas with a golden flower pattern on it. Her hair was also let loose as the roses in her hair were taken off, causing it to pass down her shoulders. She sat on the couch with Mayday and Eve, taking some popcorn and noticing the gallon of ice cream Mayday was holding, taking a scoop of ice cream to eat herself as she got curious of the other artists’ plans. “What are we gonna watch?” Mayday and Eve looked at each other and then looked down at Yinu. The guitarist barely held in a smirk and laughter before asking Yinu one question. “Hey Yinu… have you ever heard of Batman and Robin?”

“WHAT KILLED THE DINOSAURS?! THE ICE AGE!!!” They didn’t even get too far into the movie and all three were losing the ability to hold in their laughs as Mayday kept on quoting every line that came out of Mr. Freeze verbatim. Eve especially was tearing up from laughter. “This movie is just AWFUL!!!” Mayday followed that up with another burst of laughter and then a heavy scoff. “What are you talking about, this movie is a cinematic masterpiece! Citizen Kane ain’t got anything on this!” Eve continued to laugh as Yinu went along and ate some of the popcorn and ice cream.

About 2 hours later, the movie ended and Yinu turned off the TV as she noticed that Eve and Mayday passed out on the other side of the couch. Ellie crawled up to the couch on Yinu’s side, and both looked at how they were sleeping. They were mostly under a large, soft blanket, but the prodigy could tell that their heads were nuzzling together at the end of the couch, and the multiple small lumps made it easy to tell that Eve was hugging May with all 6 arms. Yinu noticed that she was getting pretty tired as well, so she grabbed a blanket on her side and fell asleep under it, with Ellie falling asleep on the couch as well. It was a really fun night, but the only thing she didn’t understand was Eve calling the movie garbage.

She thought the movie was pretty decent.


End file.
